familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dražice (Rimavská Sobota)
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Perjése02.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = City hall of Dražice | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Drazice COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres rimavska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Rimavská Sobota District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Dražice in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Dražice in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 26 |lats = 14 |latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 03 |longs = 59 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Rimavská Sobota | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1323 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMK-MKP, MOST-HÍD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Krisztián Kovács | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 11.51 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 275 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 272 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 23.63 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 980 23 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = RS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.drazice.sk/ | footnotes = }} Dražice ( ) is a village and commune in Rimavská Sobota District, Banská Bystrica Region, southern Slovakia. History In historical records, the village was first mentioned in 1323 (1323 Peryese, 1393 Peryeze), when it belonged to Blh Castle. It then passed to the Széchy family (16th century) and to Muráň (17th century). From 1938 to 1944 it belonged to Hungary under the First Vienna Award. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Banska Bystrica, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1829-1887 (parish B) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1685-1897 (parish B) * Reformed church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1782-1862 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.e-obce.sk/obec/drazice/drazice.html *http://www.tourist-channel.sk/drazice/indexen.php3 *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Drazice_Rimavska_Sobota_BC_Gomor_Gemer.html'Surnames' of living people in Drazice] Category:Dražice (Rimavská Sobota) Category:Villages and communes in Rimavská Sobota District Category:Established in 1323 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia